


Craftlike in Nature

by kyOMG



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, D/s themes, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was a normal teenager.  He went to a good, Catholic school, had a nice group of friends, dated every now and then, and, every night, practiced witchcraft.  Yeah, nothing special.</p>
<p>Based on The Craft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet 'n Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I'm so excited to write this fic. If you've never seen The Craft you should totally watch it. I'm not sure how often this will be updated--I'm about to head back up to school and that will take up most of my time. Hopefully every 2 weeks or so. Maybe. If I'm lucky.

Frank was a normal teenager. He went to a good, Catholic school, had a nice group of friends, dated every now and then, and, every night, practiced witchcraft. Yeah, nothing special.

It started when he was 14. It was just something stupid, you know, like telling ghost stories around a campfire, or telling urban legends to scare the shit out of your friends. Him and his friends would sneak out of their houses and meet down at the old abandoned water tower, prick their fingers and cast stupid spells. It was fun, just a way to blow off steam when you’re young and stressed about teenage life.

Word spread, of course. Everyone at school knew, and avoided Frank and his friends like the plague. Frank kind of liked it like that, though. No one messed with them, and as they got older, it was like a elite clique. Don’t do witchcraft? Don’t mess with Frank’s crew. That’s how it was, at school, during the summer, all over town, it didn’t matter. Everyone knew. It’s not like they were casting spells on people, well, not most of the time, but people were so scared shitless of them that they didn’t seem to catch that fact.

Frank and his friends just kind of hung out. They drank, exchanged porn, smoked weed, and did small spells for themselves. Nothing big. They all had their fair share of problems. Frank’s parents split when he was 9, and since then he and his mom had been living in a shitty apartment on the wrong side of town. His mom drank too much, and couldn’t hold a steady job, so Frank had to take a job after school, cleaning up the “sacred” halls of St. Lucian Catholic High School. He hardly made any money, but it was better than nothing.

Ray was quiet. He hardly talked in school and when he did he usually got picked on. No one really messed with him, but Ray took everything to heart. People didn’t know him, and they thought he was weird because of his tan skin and bouncy hair. He often got called derogatory names, and Frank would often have to serve detention after work for trying to beat the shit out of whoever said them. After a while, though, Frank realized that all he really had to do to get assholes to leave Ray alone was glare at them and whisper something under his breath. It could be anything, really. He could be saying “I’m having a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch” and they would think that he was casting some crazy spell on them.

Mikey had medical problems. He was out a few days of the week most of the time because of his asthma. He had to go to the hospital a lot. Frank didn’t know much about him, other than the fact that he was sick a lot, had a brother a few years older than them that had gone to art school, which Frank had never met, and that Mikey always brought the booze to their late night meetings.

Things got weird the summer of Frank’s junior year, though.

~~

“So,” Frank said, passing the joint to Mikey and coughing a bit, “Why doesn’t your _awesome big bro_ come out here with us?” 

Mikey had taken a small hit, blowing the smoke out of his lungs almost immediately. They didn’t make fun of him for it, they knew it was because of his lungs, but Frank smiled and giggled a bit. Mikey shook his head. “I don’t know, man. I think, I think he…” He paused to push his glasses up and Ray rubbed his back, fingers tracing the bumps in his spine, making Mikey shiver. “He’s really shy, you know? Like, he hardly comes out of the basement. Unless it’s a weekday, then he goes straight to work and straight home.” 

Mikey’s older brother worked in New York City. Comics, Mikey had said. Frank wished his little group was good enough for the shy, basement-dwelling comic book artist. He knew that’s how Mikey got all of their beer. He seemed cool, and it was rare that Frank found anyone outside of their group who interested him. He’d never even seen the guy, but he wanted to meet him. Wanted a fourth, to develop their shit better, or whatever that woman said in the weird shop that sold herbs and satchels and candles for practicing magic. 

It was the summer. Frank and the guys went out to their water tower almost every night and either smoked or practiced or drank. No one was around to mess with them as much. Frank wanted to try a few new spells but they needed to scrounge up the money for it. They needed new candles and some herbs, and though they had quite a good herb garden growing beneath the water tower, they still had to buy some, and they weren’t going to steal. 

Mikey leaned on Ray, kissing the larger man’s jaw and letting out a giggle that only the highest of men make. The two had a _thing_ —something Frank had never had but always wanted. They snuggled and kissed, and sometimes even let Frank join in when they fucked, especially if the spell called for it. Ray was bigger than both of them, and would hold Frank down and drive his large cock into Frank while Mikey enjoyed having _his_ cock sucked by Frank. Frank really liked those nights, but always felt empty when the two left together the next morning and he was alone. 

Ray settled with Mikey climbing into his lap, kissing him deeply and moaning quietly when Ray gripped at his ass. Frank felt his cheeks heat with color, and he averted his gaze, messing with some dried herbs he had laid out earlier. They were going to fuck, and as much as Frank really liked it when they included him, he just didn’t feel like being the third wheel tonight—the one that they included just because they felt bad for him, or because they wanted to try some new spell. Standing up, Frank cleared his throat, “I think I’m going to go home, guys. Text me tomorrow?” 

Mikey grunted out a “sure,” and Frank turned and climbed down the water tower’s ladder. He got to the ground and distantly heard his friends moaning above him, and started the walk home, not bothering to call his mom for a ride. She was probably asleep, or drunk, and would be pissed if he bothered her for a ride home. 

It wasn’t too long of a walk, but it was late, and Frank was always worried that some asshole who didn’t like him or his friends would find him out here, alone, and pummel him to a bloody pulp. He looked around sheepishly and pulled his hood over his head, even though there was no one out. He sighed and looked up at the stars—it would’ve been a _perfect_ night for a spell. There were no clouds, and the waxing moon was beautiful—bright enough for him to not need lights to see. 

Frank heard music in the distance and he turned to see who it was. Maybe Ray and Mikey had decided to pick him up, go see a movie and get drunk, but it wasn’t them. It was a white car, Frank saw, and it was coming towards him fast. He wasn’t in the middle of the street, he was on the sidewalk, actually, but Frank was worried that whoever was in the car was either drunk or hellbent on running someone over. “Shit,” he whispered through his teeth, and stopped walking, hoping the car would pass by quickly and he could be on his merry way. It was slowing down, though, and Frank felt his heartbeat quicken. “ _Shit_ ,” he muttered. This wasn’t good. 

The car was dirty as hell, and Frank could hear loud music coming from within—something fast and recognizable, but Frank wasn’t really paying very much attention and couldn’t put his finger on it. The car pulled up beside of him and Frank had half the mind to bolt, but something kept him rooted to the same spot. Fear or stupidity, Frank couldn’t tell, but when the window of the car rolled down and he saw a man not much older than him stick his head out, he felt a little better. 

The man had long greasy black hair, and Frank could smell stale cigarettes and general muskiness coming from the car. A pointed nose, large, clear eyes, and smiling lips greeted him. “You’re Frankie Iero, right?” The man said, his voice a bit rough and nasally. Frank raised an eyebrow.

“Who the hell’s asking?”

The man giggled, and Frank had the brief image of his own Mikey Way. “I’m Gerard, dude. Mikey’s brother?” Frank’s eyes widened. 

“O-oh,” he stuttered. He didn’t realize Mikey’s older brother was so… _nice_ looking. “I’m Frank,” he said, smiling.

Gerard laughed, “Yeah, I know. C’mon, get in; I’ll give you a ride home.”


	2. 2spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what you guys do up there.”
> 
> Frank’s eyes widened. It wasn’t a secret or anything, but it was still weird for someone to just come outright and _say_ it—Gerard’s got some balls, not like most of the people in their town. “Oh?” Frank said, glancing down at his jeans again. This just got really awkward, really fast, and Frank really wished Gerard would just take him home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my last week of summer and all I've been doing is watching Netflix and writing. Yeah.

Frank giggled. What the fuck. What the _fuck_ Mikey’s older brother was hot. Like… _Hot_. Frank had to have still been floating from that joint he and his boys had earlier, because like hell Mikey Way’s shy, comic book making, older brother was this hot.

He had asked Frank if he had wanted to go home right away, and of course Frank didn’t want to go home—like, _ever_ , so they were just cruising around. Gerard seemed nice, letting Frank play with the radio and roll down the windows for a cigarette (that Gerard gave him, because Frank was only 17). Frank felt comfortable with the guy, which was weird, because Frank never felt comfortable with anyone until he had known them for at least a few months, most of the time longer. 

“So,” Frank started, tapping his cigarette and looking over at the older Way, “Why are you out?” 

Gerard laughed, and only after Frank said it did he realize how rude the question was, and he blushed. “I-I mean, what have you been… doing?” Gerard snorted.

“Mikey texted me. Told me to pick your ass up so you wouldn’t have to walk home alone,” he said, slowing down in front of a gas station. Frank considered what Gerard had just said, dropping his head low. _They felt sorry for him_. “Want some beer?”

“Uh,” Frank started, wondering if he should accept drinks from someone he had just met, “I think I’ll pass,” and Gerard made a bit of a pained noise, super cute and a bit dorky, “This time,” Frank added, and Gerard smiled. “I, uh… think I should be getting home, actually,” he said, picking at a strand on his frayed jeans. He looked up and saw Gerard staring at him—his face blank and his eyes boring into Frank’s. 

“I know what you guys do up there.”

Frank’s eyes widened. It wasn’t a secret or anything, but it was still weird for someone to just come outright and _say_ it—Gerard’s got some balls, not like most of the people in their town. “Oh?” Frank said, glancing down at his jeans again. This just got really awkward, really fast, and Frank really wished Gerard would just take him home already.

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t an accusation, or a feared acknowledgement—just a simple “yeah,”—a bit breathy and quiet, and Frank wondered what was going through the older boy’s head. “Is… Is that a problem?” he said, hoping that Gerard would say no, or tell him that it was really awesome and badass, what they did up there.

Instead, Gerard said nothing, and put his car into gear. 

~~

The next day, Frank woke up from two text messages: one from Mikey, telling him to come over that night, and the other from a number that Frank didn’t recognize, saying “can’t wait 2 see u.” Frank replied to Mikey saying that he’d be there around 6, and that he was pissed that Mikey had kept that he had a smokin’ hot brother from him. He got up and went to the small kitchen of his and his mom’s apartment. Not seeing his mom around, he sighed and shook his head—she was either in someone else’s bed, or still at the bar. Whatever. He needed to go shopping, he realized as he popped the last toaster strudels into the toaster. 

He heard his phone vibrate back in his room, and he waited until the strudels came out—a bit cold since their toaster was a piece of shit, and walked back to his room. It was Mikey, insisting that his brother is the last thing from hot, and that he gave Gerard Frank’s number the night before when the older Way had asked for it. Frank felt heat rise in his cheeks. Gerard wanted his number? He realized that the text he’d received earlier was probably from him and texted him back, “When?”

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with “Tonight. I have something to show you.”

~~

It was 5:30 and Frank was already at Mikey’s house, fighting with Ray over the last Dorito. 

“I had it first, asshole!”

“I haven’t eaten since this _morning_ , Ray!” Frank whined, hoping that he could have at least a fucking chip for dinner. Ray mumbled and begrudgingly handed Frank the chip, and Frank stuck his tongue out and popped it into his mouth.

They were in Mikey’s room, trying to figure out what they wanted to do that night. Frank wanted to work on some spells, whereas Mikey wanted to stay in and watch Dawn of the Dead. Ray was indifferent.

“We’ve seen this movie hundreds of times, Mikey!” 

“But we went out to the water tower last night, Frank,” Mikey argued and Frank rolled his eyes.

“You two were too busy to do any spells, though,” and Ray opened his mouth, “And don’t try to tell me you guys worked on some after I left, because we both know that’s bullshit,” Frank added, crossing his arms. “I just want to do _one_ spell!” 

Mikey looked at Ray, who shrugged in a “I’ll do whatever you want to do,” manner, and Frank knew he was beat. He sighed and plopped down on the bed, picking up the DVD and throwing it at Mikey. “It’s not like the spell would work, anyway” Frank muttered, and felt a pang in his chest. “We need a fourth.”

~~

It was late, and Ray and Mikey had already snuggled up on the bed and fallen asleep. Frank was still up, watching some shitty horror movie Mikey had popped in earlier. He had ended up having lots of fun—they watched movies and smoked cigarettes and eventually had a small makeout session, nothing too serious, and then the other two fell asleep. Frank felt wired, though. He knew Gerard wanted to talk to him, but he hadn’t heard from the older boy and he was getting worried. Maybe Gerard was just playing with him, or decided that Frank was too weird and young, after all. Frank felt his mouth twitch to the side in a frown. He should probably just go to sleep.

As soon as Frank got settled on the bed with Ray and Mikey, Frank felt comfortable, and for a second he felt really, _really_ content—he was snuggling with the two guys that understood him the most, and Ray wrapped his arms around him and Frank smiled. Mikey was snoring quietly, and Frank was warm and felt like he could go to sleep instantly.

Except. 

The door to the house opened and closed, and Frank sat up in bed, ignoring Mikey’s mumbles of “Lay back down, asshole, you’re warm.” He heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, and he wondered if he should wake Mikey, or Ray. The door creaked open and a head peaked in.

“Hey, Frank,” Gerard whispered, smiling and holding his hand out, crooking his index finger and telling Frank to come. Frank looked at his two friends and frowned. He stood from the bed, feeling a bit bad for leaving them, and sidestepped the countless chip and cookie bags on the floor. He walked up to Gerard and smiled as the older boy walked backwards out of the room, smirking. Frank was glad it was pretty dark in the hallway, because _shit_ , he was blushing. Fuck his stupid face for showing when he was embarrassed. “You know where the basement is, right?” Gerard asked, walking down the stairs and looking back up at Frank. 

“No.”

Gerard stopped and held out his hand, and fuck if Frank wasn’t going to take this chance to hold it. His hand was cool, and Frank thought he could see dark patches of ink where he’d been working that day. They made it to the basement and Gerard let go of Frank’s hand to turn a light on. “Sorry for dragging out of your snuggle-fest,” Gerard said, and Frank looked down. Gerard’s room was just as messy as Mikey’s, maybe a bit more. There were sketches covering the floor, as well as shirts and jeans. Frank saw lots of beer cans and cigarette butts. 

“So,” Frank started, and Gerard sat on his bed. “What did you want to show me?” Concert tickets? Reservations to dinner? Something equally romantic?

Gerard sighed and pat his bed beside of him, and Frank obliged—sitting down and smelling sweat and cigarettes. Gerard smiled and lifted his hand, “It’s better to show than tell,” he said, and Frank’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What—?” he started, but he cut himself off when he saw… water? There was _water_. Puddling in Gerard’s _hand_. Frank’s mouth was open, and Gerard was laughing as the water started to drip down onto Frank’s pajama pants. It was bubbling from his hand, and Frank looked up to see a twinkle in Gerard’s eyes. “C-can I?”

“Of course.”

Frank lifted his hand, saw it was shaking, and cursed himself. This is what he’s _wanted_ , for like, ever, and it was finally in front of him and he was _shaking_? He felt childish, but he shook the feeling away and pointed a finger, dipping it slowly in the water in Gerard’s palm. It was cold—freezing, and Frank smiled. “Wow,” he whispered, and Gerard lifted his hand, bit by bit bringing it up higher to Frank’s face. Frank looked up to him, tilting his head, and Gerard was smiling.

“Don’t you want to?” He asked, and Frank realized that yes, he did, and he waited until Gerard’s hand was close to his mouth and lowered his head, putting his mouth to Gerard’s hand and sucking the water. It tasted healthy—natural and _good_.

“Can Mikey?” Frank asked, after he had drank all of the water from Gerard’s hand, and Gerard shook his head. Frank was blushing again, only realizing after the fact that he had been lapping at Gerard’s hand, licking up the water until only a drop was left. 

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow, it’s late,” Gerard said, and stood. Frank pouted, he wanted to talk about it _now_. He stood, intending to head back upstairs to Mikey’s room to sleep, but as he walked towards the door he felt a wet hand grab his arm. “Where are you going?” Gerard asked, and pulled Frank back towards the bed. “Don’t wake them up, it’s late,” and Frank nodded, getting back on the bed after throwing his shirt off.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, and Gerard chuckled, not saying anything and turning off the light by the bed. 

“Go to sleep, Frankie.”

~~

Frank woke up warm, comfortable, and with his head on a snowy white chest and his legs draped over a body. At first he thought it was Mikey, and he reached out his arm to try and find Ray, but then he realized it was just him and Mikey in the bed, and Mikey’s hair was jet black. The events of last night came crashing through his mind, and his eyes widened. He tried to sit up, to look around the room and see if it was a dream or not, but cool fingers carded through his hair, and _tugged_ , and Frank found that he would much rather follow them back to the warm chest/pillow than get up. 

He looked up, frowning, and saw Gerard looking down at him, smirking and smoking a newly lit cigarette. “Was I dreaming?” Frank asked, “last night?” Gerard smiled and blew out a puff of smoke, silently offering Frank the cigarette to share.

“Not a dream,” Gerard said, and he ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Unless you’re talking about something else entirely, in which case, I’d love to hear about your dream that involved me.” 

Frank rolled his eyes, and rested his head against Gerard’s chest, content to just fall back asleep and hope the older boy didn’t move. He felt his pocket vibrate, and sighed. His phone had two messages, both from Mikey, saying “thx 4 bailing” and “where r u,” and Frank replied with “never left the house, I’ll be up in a few.” 

“So,” Frank started, and Gerard immediately cut him off.

“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. Mom says I got it from my grandma—that her powers were close to the surface, and that every generation has it’s one that is good with magic in this family.”

Gerard looked down at Frank and raised his eyebrows. “Mikey… he doesn’t—“ Gerard sighed, “His aren’t close to the surface, like mine.”

“That makes no sense, Gerard,” Frank said, “How come you have powers, and—“

Gerard shushed him, “Everyone has magic in them,” he brought his hand up and let some water drip onto Frank’s head, laughing, “some people just have it buried deeper than others.”

Frank shook his head. This was _unreal_. Last night he was drinking water from Gerard’s hand, and now he was being told that everyone had magic. Including…

“How do you bring it to the surface?” He asked, resting his chin on Gerard’s chest and looking up at Gerard with large eyes. Gerard shook his head and tugged on Frank’s hair again (something Frank was starting to really, _really_ like). Frank fought the urge to pull back, not follow the fingers in his hair and see what would happen, but instead he went with them, getting up from Gerard’s chest and pouting whenever Gerard stood.

“Let’s go get breakfast and talk to Ray and Mikey about it, first,” Gerard said, and then, after he threw a shirt on and walked back over to the bed, he leaned down and whispered into Frank’s ear, “I think you’ve found your fourth, and I’m going to lead you to great things, Frankie.”

Frank shivered.

~~

“What the fuck?” Mikey said whenever Frank and Gerard walked up from the basement and into the kitchen. “What the f—“

“Shut up, Mikey,” Gerard said, smiling and stealing his younger brother’s cup of coffee. “It was completely innocent.” Mikey’s eyes widened and he looked at Ray, who was laughing. Frank was blushing, his whole face bright red and his mouth stuttering with what he was trying to say.

“He, um… wanted to show me something?”

Ray laughed harder, and Mikey started to giggle, as well, “Was it big?” Ray asked through his laughter. Frank threw a cereal box at him.

~~


	3. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what did you need to show Frank?” He asked Gerard, and Gerard looked over to Frank, who was wrapped up in the blankets of Gerard’s bed, trying and failing to secretly inhale the scent of the older boy. His bed was warm, and Frank was hoping that sleeping there (with Gerard) would become a regular occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is hard. I haven't had time to write in ages. It's my birthday, so I wanted to upload the little bit I had written since the last update. Like I said, I don't know how often I'll get to update this. So please be patient with me ; u;

After they had all eaten their breakfast, said hello to the Way’s mother, Donna, and settled in the basement, Mikey was the first to talk.

“So, what did you need to show Frank?” He asked Gerard, and Gerard looked over to Frank, who was wrapped up in the blankets of Gerard’s bed, trying and failing to secretly inhale the scent of the older boy. His bed was warm, and Frank was hoping that sleeping there (with Gerard) would become a regular occurrence. Frank looked back to Mikey.

“So you really don’t know?” He asked, surprised—he had thought that Gerard was lying and Mikey had known. Mikey looked at him, his brows furrowed in that look of concentration that was almost ever-present on the tall boy’s face.

“Mikey,” Gerard said, and then sighed. He got up and walked towards his younger brother, frowning. “Do you remember Grandma?” Mikey shot him an exasperated look.

“What? Of course I remember her, Gerard!” He looked like he was about to pop, face red and eyes large behind his black glasses. “She was weird, but we loved her.”

Gerard smiled and sat in between Ray and Mikey on the beat up old couch, turning his back to Ray and looking directly into Mikey’s eyes. “She was a bit weird, wasn’t she?” He said, chuckling a bit.

“Gerard. She said she had powers. That’s more than a bit weird,” Mikey whispered, smiling. Gerard’s smile dwindled. He looked at Frank, and the younger boy straightened his back. It was if Gerard could _see_ him. Not just his body, or physical self, or whatever, but _into_ him, and Frank was trying his hardest not to come undone under Gerard’s gaze, but a shiver ran down his spine, and he could fucking swear Gerard smirked, knowing the power he had over the younger boy.

Gerard fixed his eyes then on his younger brother, “What if she wasn’t crazy, Mikes?” He asked. He reached up and ran a finger down Mikey’s cheek, leaving a trail of glistening water. Frank could see that Mikey was confused—his eyes leaving Gerard’s and going to Ray’s. “What if,” Gerard continued, “you did, too. And me.” He lifted his hand then, and of course, water pooled into it like before. Mikey looked into his brother’s hand, and then to his face, and smiled.

“So does this mean you’ll come up to the tower with us?”

~~

Convincing Ray had been a bit different, and only after Gerard soaked his hair so much that it was laying flat against his head did he finally give in and realize that it wasn’t a cheap trick that they were pulling on him. After that, Frank had insisted that they go up to the water tower and research proper initiation rituals. Mikey and Ray had agreed with smiles, wanting mostly to see more of what Gerard could do… but, Gerard…

Gerard had looked at Frank again—with that same weird look that bore deep within to Frank—and ambled over to the younger, smiling. “You’re so smart, Frankie,” he whispered, and ran fingers through Frank’s hair.

Frank just sat, gazing up at Gerard and trying not to let his mouth drop in awe, until Ray giggled and said, “Frank’s got a crush, Mikey.” Frank’s cheeks flared and he frowned at Ray. Gerard just laughed and walked out of the room, yelling down the stairs for them to be ready in twenty. When Frank glared at Ray again, the older just laughed and looked at Mikey, “It’s true!”

“Whatever, maybe now you two will stop fucking in front of me,” Frank said, smiling. Like Mikey would pull that shit with his brother there. Frank was happy. He didn’t have to feel lonely anymore. “Does he know, by the way?” He asked innocently. He wasn’t sure how Gerard would react to his younger brother’s indecent acts. He got his answer when Mikey stuttered out a “no” and blushed. Frank smiled and licked his lips, watching as both Ray’s and Mikey’s followed his tongue. “Too bad neither of you can fuck me anymore,” he said, sighing and laying back on the bed, trying to get them flustered and embarrassed. He wasn’t being _mean_ , he just liked seeing them both get hot for him—which honestly didn’t happen that often, unless he provoked it.

“What?” He heard a voice that was neither Ray’s or Mikey’s. Frank jerked up off the bed, his eyes wide. Gerard was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Frank tried to think of an excuse, or joke, or _anything_ to make it look like what was just said was not real, but of course, his mouth only opened and a small, squeak-like “Uh,” came out. Fuck. He was _screwed_. He looked to Mikey and Ray, and both of them were caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to book it out of there. Gerard walked into the room and stood in front of Frank, and _fuck_. There it was. Gerard’s _crotch_ was in front of Frank’s _face_ and all Frank really wanted to do was unzip his jeans and suck his cock. He looked up instead, though, and saw Gerard gazing down at him, a stern look on his face.

“You let them fuck you?” he asked, and Frank shivered, because—wow, Gerard seriously had this hot dominant thing about him down to an art, and Frank knew he had to answer—to explain and tell him that it wasn’t an everyday thing, and that Mikey and Ray were more into _each other_ than him, but his mouth was just opening, and no sounds were coming out, and he knew his face was probably the color of a fucking tomato, and that he looked ridiculous, but he really just wanted to drop the conversation.

“Only when we do a spell or something that calls for it,” he heard Ray say from behind Gerard, and Frank sighed. Good. He didn’t have to speak at all. Gerard let out a soft grunt, still looking down at Frank, and Frank smiled shyly. “And that’s not really… that often,” Ray continued, trying to divert Gerard’s attention from Frank. Which—okay, was a really nice thing, because Gerard was a bit scary, but at the same time, Frank didn’t really want Gerard looking at anyone but him with that gaze.

“Well,” Gerard said, still looking at Frank and smiling a bit, and Frank tried to look more comfortable in his skin. “That won’t be happening anymore, will it, Frank?”

Frank gulped, and shook his head. “Why do you even care, Gerard?” Frank heard Mikey say, and a smile started to form on his lips.

Gerard rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mikey, “Shut up, Mikes.”

~~


	4. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need an initiation spell,” Frank muttered, and Mikey began to speak, “a _proper_ one, Mikey. That shit we did in the eight grade isn’t going to cut it this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. _Y'all_. School is kicking my ass. That is all.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the water tower—Gerard was a crazy driver and Frank could hardly concentrate on the fact that _fuck_ his hand was on his _thigh_ , rubbing lazy circles into it and messing with the holes in Frank’s jeans. Mikey and Ray were in the back, talking about Led Zeppelin, which wasn’t surprising. They had started arguing over the albums, Ray insisting that IV was the shit and Mikey vehemently arguing for Physical Graffiti. Seriously, how could those two fuck if they couldn’t even see that all of Led Zeppelin’s albums were the best, _c’mon_. Frank was thinking about Robert Plant’s pants when they pulled into the empty lot surrounding the tower, not noticing Gerard’s wondering hand.

They made their way slowly up to the tower, the beer clinking in the brown bag Gerard was holding and cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Frank had all of the supplies in his backpack—books, candles, incense, their athame, and other things. Frank knew they wouldn’t do anything major tonight, just research, but he still wanted to have as much with him as possible. They probably would have to wait a few weeks to do the actual spell. They needed more supplies and an open space—Frank knew that much. The small walkway on the water tower wasn’t enough room.

Ray popped open a can of beer, smiling and handing it to Mikey, who took a large gulp. Gerard was staring at them intently, and Frank felt a bit jealous. He sat down beside Gerard and made grabby hands at the beer that was laid out between them.

“Don’t you want to look up the spell first, Frankie?” Gerard asked as Frank grabbed a beer.

Frank pouted. He really wanted a beer, but Gerard was looking at him with that look and Frank knew saying no was out of the question. So he pouted some more and put the beer down, and when Gerard chuckled he stuck his tongue out.

Gerard snorted and took a sip of beer, tugging a bit on Frank’s hair with his free hand and watching as Frank flipped the pages of his large spell book. “We need an initiation spell,” Frank muttered, and Mikey began to speak, “a _proper_ one, Mikey. That shit we did in the eight grade isn’t going to cut it this time.”

“What did you do in the eighth grade?” Gerard ask, and Ray started giggling. Mikey was blushing, and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Some stupid spell we made up, that was more about being friends and shit. Then we pricked our fingers and mashed them all together,” he said, “It was probably the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.”

Gerard looked at Frank, and Frank kind of wanted to shrink down, because wow, that story shouldn’t be making his cheeks heat up red, and Gerard shouldn’t be leaning towards him, biting his lip, and Frank’s eyes closed a bit and holy _shit_ they were about to—

Mikey cleared his throat loudly, and Frank wanted to shoot him. Gerard kind of chuckled, not quite the goofy dweeb laugh Frank knew came out of Gerard’s mouth when he was really tickled. Frank shot a glare to Mikey, who just raised one eyebrow. Ray was looking pointedly away from the scene. “So,” Mikey said, “We’ll need to find a spell, get the ingredients, and find a place suitable for it.”

“We can always go out to that land Grandma left for us, Mikes,” Gerard said. “I think it’s why she left it for us, anyway. So we could practice there.” Frank’s eyes lit up. They owned land? Frank was pretty damn excited. They could be able to do whatever… _whatever_ they wanted without repercussions there.

“Let’s do it, then,” he said.

~~

They all slept in Gerard’s basement that night, snuggled together under a large fleece blanket on the floor, with pillows under them and the heat turned up high. Frank had his back pressed into Gerard’s chest and his head resting right in the nook of Gerard’s shoulder and neck, and Mikey was looking at him and smirking. The younger Way snorted when Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank’s chest, then turned around to face Ray and give him a quick kiss before falling asleep. Frank rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer into Gerard and hummed a bit when he felt the older boy’s hips hitch a little.

Oh, how Frank _wanted_. He would’ve given almost anything to turn around in Gerard’s arms and kiss him— but he knew it wasn’t a good idea. He was almost happy enough having the three other boys spooning against him and keeping him warm. But still… he wanted. He pressed his ass back against Gerard’s hips a tad, reveling in the heat he felt there. Gerard huffed in his sleep and wrapped his arm tighter around Frank, and then Mikey turned around, glaring at him and whispering “Would you please go to sleep and stop trying to make my brother jizz on your ass?”

Frank’s cheeks heated up, and Mikey turned back around—after grabbing Frank’s hand and squeezing a bit, and Frank knew that all was forgiven.

~~

The next day, Gerard had them all go to their respective houses and pack for a small trip—three days, max—and tell their parents that they would be staying at the Ways house. Really, they were driving a few hours away, into the country and where the Ways owned quite a bit of land. There was a small cottage there, too.

Frank told his mother (who didn’t listen) and packed some jeans, a few shirts, some underwear, and a threadbare black shirt to sleep in. There were two bedrooms in the cabin, with one bed in each. Mikey wanted to stay with Ray. It was going to be an interesting trip.

When they all loaded into Gerard’s car, Frank put some music on and stole Gerard’s pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. He busied himself with writing down what they needed to get for the spell. Mikey and Ray were making out in the back, ignoring Gerard’s sighs and screams.

“Mikey I swear to god if you don’t get your tongue back in your _own fucking mouth_ I will—“

“Gerard,” Frank interrupted, “Just ignore them. They do this all the time.” Gerard scrunched his face up and focused again on the road ahead, and Frank went back to writing the list of incense they needed to light. He had brought all of the incense that he had—hoping he had what they needed. They already had the candles they needed, and Frank had picked up a few herbs with some money Gerard had given him. Now all they really needed was an open space and a clear night.

“Have you ever been up here before?” Frank asked Gerard, and Gerard nodded.

“My grandma used to bring me up here all the time. Made me practice my magic,” he said, and Frank lit another cigarette. “I got so good at it that I made it rain, once.” Frank coughed on the smoke he was inhaling.

“What?”

Gerard smiled and looked over at him, “I wonder what you’ll be able to do. I had it pouring down rain. The clouds just turned black as night and down it came… I hardly remember it. I was young.” Frank looked down at his cigarette, thinking of what Gerard said.

“I hope I’m as strong as you,” he muttered, and Gerard snorted.

“I forgot how to do it. I’m not that strong anymore, Frankie.”

Frank thought more about powers, rain, and Gerard’s voice as they were riding, and eventually he fell into a light slumber as Gerard talked about art school.

~~

When they finally arrived at the Ways cabin, it was getting close to dark. Frank lit another cigarette as he got out of the car, happy to be able to stretch his legs and piss. “We’ll have to do the spell tomorrow, guys,” he said, and Gerard walked over to him and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth.

“That’s probably a good idea,” he muttered, “And stop stealing my fucking cigs, Frank.”

Frank rolled his eyes, “Stop giving such easy access to a minor.”

Mikey snorted and Ray giggled. Those two really needed to get their minds out of the gutter. Gerard smiled and put the cigarette in his mouth, inhaling and blowing out the smoke slowly in Frank’s face. “Whatever, man,” the older boy said, and handed the cigarette back to Frank. “Just don’t get cancer.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Mikey whispered. They all exchanged glances and smiled. “C’mon, let’s get in,” he continued, “I’m tired as fuck.”

The cabin was nice, Frank thought, a bit small, but nevertheless, nicer than his home. The living area, where an old television and VCR player sat on top of the floor, separated the two bedrooms, and dozens of movies scattered the area. There was a large orange couch, outdated and fuzzy, and Frank could almost see the springs poking out of the fabric. The kitchen was tiny, and Gerard plugged in the refrigerator and microwave. “We’ll get some food and drinks tomorrow morning,” he said. “Me and Frank are taking the master bedroom.”

Frank blushed and Mikey huffed out a complaint, but he and Ray retreated to their room for the night. “C’mon, Frank,” Gerard said, and Frank nodded and followed him to the larger bedroom. The room was pretty small, and Frank wondered how this was considered a “master” bedroom. Gerard stripped out of his shirt and pants and turned the bed back, throwing the sheets up to air them out a bit. “I’m going to go change and brush my teeth, you can in here if you want.” Frank nodded and waited for Gerard to leave the room before he unzipped his overnight bag. He changed into his shirt and took his pants off, hoping (and knowing) Gerard wouldn’t mind his skin showing a bit. He went into the kitchen to brush his teeth in the sink, and when he came back Gerard was already in the sheets, hair wild and a cigarette hanging from his fingers.

Smiling, Frank jumped into the bed and snatched the cigarette from Gerard. “So what’re we going to do tomorrow?” he asked.

Gerard rolled his eyes and got out a cigarette for himself. “Probably going to the store to pick up some food, supplies, and beer. We could probably do the spell if we get everything we need early enough.” Frank looked at the clock. Two in the morning. No way they were getting up before ten. He smashed his cigarette out and buried himself under the crisp covers. “Goodnight, Frank,” he heard Gerard say, and then the light was out and a warm, soft body was pressing up against his, and arms were around him.

Frank mumbled back a “’Night,” and, pressing his luck, snuggled up closer to Gerard. The older boy chuckled and Frank felt lips at his cheek. “…Gerard?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Gerard turned Frank over slowly—gently. “I like you, Frankie,” he heard, and then, “go to sleep now.”

So he did.


End file.
